Buena suerte
by Nereidas
Summary: Se levanta con un presentimiento,todo le sale mal y todo le recuerda a ella,además Draco odia los días de viento,y ese día es uno de ellos, pero lo que no sabe,es que gracias a él,volverá a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida. Draco


Buena suerte:

Paseaba tranquilamente por una calle muy transitada de Londres. Luces de colores adornaban las calles y el ambiente navideño se respiraba por doquier. Se subió el cuello de su chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Realmente hacía un tiempo horrible, y esa era la razón por la que Draco Malfoy odiaba los días de invierno, por el helado viento que soplaba.

Esa mañana se había despertado con una extraña sensación, y todo parecía estar en su contra. Primero, la cafetera se le había estropeado por lo que no había podido disfrutar de un café, que buena falta le hacía para despertarse; segundo, nada más poner un pie fuera del portal de su apartamento, había tenido la mala suerte de pisar un excremento de perro, que seguramente aún tendría pegado en la suela de su zapato; y tercero, parecía que hoy todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para recordarle a ella.

Había ido a comprar el periódico, y casualmente sólo quedaba un único ejemplar en el quiosco al que solía ir, por lo que había tenido que pelearse con una chica por llevarse el último periódico. Al final, cedió, no podía negarle ese pedazo de papel a aquella chica, que con sus finas manos, pálidas y suaves forcejeaba con él, porque, al fin y al cabo, se parecían mucho a las de ella. Después, tras haber estado esperando veinte minutos al autobús, cuando se disponía a subir en él, alguien le propinó un fuerte empujón y se adelantó, iba a lanzarle un insulto a la mujer que por poco lo deja en tierra, pero pronto se fijó en sus ojos, grandes y color miel, como los de ella. Fastidiado, subió al autobús y durante todo el trayecto, no pudo apartar su mirada de esa chica, que por sus gestos, debería pensar que Draco era un pervertido, en fin, no podía esperarse nada más en un día como aquel. Más tarde, en la entrada del metro, iba tan distraído que chocó contra una muchacha que portaba un montón de libros, debía ser una estudiante. Avergonzado por su torpeza, le ayudó a recogerlos, pero cuando se inclinó y la chica le dio las gracias sonriendo, sus labios rojos y gruesos, hipnotizaron al rubio, esos labios eran exactamente iguales a los de ella. Sin mediar una sola palabra más con la joven, Draco se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y llegó justo a tiempo para entrar en el vagón del metro, en dirección al centro de la ciudad, donde debía realizar unas compras.

Y allí estaba, caminando solo, mirando escaparates y contemplando monótonamente los objetos expuestos en ellos. La verdad era que, no tenía ninguna necesidad de comprar nada en especial, simplemente eran los típicos caprichos navideños.

Continuó caminando, bajando la calle. Se paró frente a una tienda, y después de haber inspeccionado el escaparate, decidió que los artículos en venta no eran de su interés, por lo que continuó bajando. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y las estrujo, una contra otra, en un vano intento de desentumecerlas.

Toda la calle estaba abarrotada de compradores compulsivos que realizaban sus compras de última hora, al igual que él, pero Draco Malfoy era así, no se podía esperar otra cosa diferente de él. Era una persona reservada, sus modales eran envidiables, pero cuando se trataba de hacer regalos, citas o reuniones, era la persona más rezagada que había en el mundo, pero no siempre había sido así, no. Comenzó a faltar un poco, digamos, a sus costumbres, ser puntual y tener siempre todo preparado desde que ella lo cambió todo.

Pero para nada ella era así, ella era una persona correcta, siempre se atenía a las normas, ordenada, puntual, por lo que, después de cinco años sin verla, Draco aún se preguntaba el por qué del cambio de sus costumbres si ella era totalmente lo opuesto.

Y ya estaba otra vez, recordándola. Merlín sabía que se había propuesto olvidarla, miles de veces se había hecho la promesa de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero era imposible, y más en días como aquel, en el que todo y todos, parecían ponerse de acuerdo para hacerle recordar que ella ya no estaba a su lado, que por causas aún desconocidas, tal vez el destino jamás quiso que ellos no estuvieran juntos, o tal vez fueron ellos mismos, los que en un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo decidieron que su historia como amantes no llegaría más lejos, y tal vez fuera ésta última cosa, ya que, justo en el mismo instante en el que el expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de King´s Cross, y bajaron del vagón del tren, nada más poner sus pies sobre el andén y darse cuenta que ella no estaba junto a él y que se alejaba con la cabeza gacha junto con sus amigos, lo supo. Pero no a culpaba, estaban y no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Desde ese momento, desde esa "despedida" si podía llamarse así, Draco se encerró en una especie de burbuja. Mantenía relaciones con unos cuantos amigos del colegio, utilizaba la magia lo imprescindible, había aprendido a convivir con los muggles, había aprendido a respetarlos y a quererlos, y todo gracias a ella.

Con ella había aprendido cientos de cosas; había llorado de alegría, de rabia, de impotencia, pero había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida junto a ella, pero era inútil continuar en ese estado de letargo, siempre con su mente puesta en ella, jamás volvería a tenerla y nada podría remediarlo.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, se había quedado parado en mitad de la calle, e inconscientemente, sus ojos se habían posado en una chica, que estaba parada unos metros de él, dándole la espalda y un poco encorvada, buscando algo en su bolso.

Otra vez le recordaba a ella, pero esa vez era por su pelo. Era exactamente igual al de ella, castaño, y alborotado, y ahora despeinado a causa del fuerte viento. De pronto, una fuerte ráfaga sacudía su pelo y salió volando su fino pañuelo malva, que fue a parara a los pies de Draco.

Se agachó a cogerlo. Desprendía un suave olor a fresas, tal y como olía ella. Se mantuvo agachado varios segundos más, hasta que vislumbró las botas de punta de la chica que se acercaban hasta él, seguramente para recoger su pañuelo. Ella se agachó frente a él, y cuando Draco levantó su mirada, el corazón comenzó a palpitarle a mil por hora, de pronto sus movimientos se volvieron torpes, pero eso sólo le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba ante aquella hermosa chica que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches, pero no podía ser.

Se levantó lentamente, la chica le imitó. Se miraron unos segundos más, sí, definitivamente era ella. En un tímido gesto le tendió el pañuelo, que ella tomó, pero cuando sus manos se rozaron, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. El ruido del tráfico quedó ahogado por el sonido de la suave brisa que ahora se había levantado, ahora, los peatones no se movían, se que se mantenían quietos, en mitad de la carretera, a punto de dar un paso, hasta las nubes aparecían haber dejado de moverse.

La miró fijamente, ella también. Sus ojos parecían iguales, más grandes tal vez. Sus labios rojos y gruesos dibujaban una tímida sonrisa y su pelo castaño ondeaba al viento, dándole un aspecto mágico. Su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho, estaba igual, Hermione Granger no había cambiado esos años.

Al fin, al cabo de unos minutos, parecieron reaccionar, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Hermione tomó el pañuelo y se lo anudó en el cuello.

-Gracias…-murmuró mientras se miraba los pies.

-No hay por que darlas Granger…-dijo con chulería, como de costumbre. La chica levantó una ceja y rió.

-No has cambiado Draco… sigues igual de…-no sabía cómo completar la frase.

-De apuesto ¿no?-la castaña levantó una ceja.

-No era eso lo que quería decir… pero sí, he de admitirlo, sigues igual de encantador que siempre…

-¿Qué tal te va todo Granger?

-Bien, no me quejo… ¿Y tú?

-Bien, todo bien…-entrelazó sus manos tras la espalda y comenzó a silbar. Ella rió al identificar la canción, era su canción, la que sonaba el primer día en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero a excepción que esa vez no eran de odio, si no de algo más-¿Estás ocupada?

-En realidad si… ahora mismo tenía que ir a la tintorería a recoger el traje de mí prometido…

-A… ya, naturalmente…-dijo Draco decepcionado, y sintiendo una punzada en el pecho-Quería invitarte a una taza de café, pero supongo que no podrá ser. Ya nos veremos…-no quería continuar allí frente a ella, si lo hacía, no podría contenerse las ganas de besarla por más tiempo.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar calle arriba, en dirección opuesta a la de la castaña, en sentido contrario al que él tenía pensado ir.

-¡¡Tal vez otro día Malfoy!-gritó la muchacha.

-Cuando quieras Hermione…-agregó sonriente, ella también lo estaba-Hasta la vista, cuídate, y enhorabuena…

Giró y continuó caminando, pero no puso resistirse a echar un último vistazo. Miró sobre su hombro, ella caminaba calle abajo, pero se dio la vuelta, y con una última sonrisa, le hizo un gesto de despedida, en respuesta, Draco le guiño un ojo, en uno de sus gestos más seductores, y feliz, se dio media vuelta y silbando subió calle arriba, porque al fin y al cabo, no había sido un mal día, y no solía creer demasiado en esas cosas, pero como decían los muggles, pisar excrementos de perro, daba buena suerte, y él sin duda, había tenido la mejor suerte del mundo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí llego con un fic muy cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Como siempre me interesa saber vuestra opinión, así que ya sabéis jaja!!**

**Un besazo enorme!**


End file.
